1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information searching apparatus, an information searching method, and a storage medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an information searching apparatus, an information searching method, and a storage medium which are suitable in case of searching and displaying information in a computer or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a method of searching information and displaying a search result exists. In a conventional technique, for example, also as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-339375, a method whereby information as a search result is displayed in a two-dimensional or three-dimensional space and the search result having a higher matching degree is displayed at a position closer to an origin of the space, thereby enabling the matching degree of the search result to be visually seen and displaying the search result has been used.
However, if the above conventional method is merely used, in the case where a plurality of information whose matching degrees indicate the complete matching exists, those information is overlappingly displayed, so that there is such a problem that all of the information which the user wants to see the result most cannot be seen. Even if the matching degree does not indicate the complete matching, the information having high matching degrees are easily overlapped, so that there is such a problem that it is more difficult to see the information having the higher matching degree. It is also difficult to distinguish the information which is completely matched from the information which is not completely matched.
Hitherto, since the display position of the search result is determined only from a viewpoint of the matching degree, in order to know whether desired information exists in the search result or not, it is necessary to check the individual information of all of the search results, so that there is such a problem that an evaluating efficiency of the search result is low.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide an information searching apparatus, an information searching method, and a storage medium, for enabling information which the user wants to see most as a search result to be easily seen.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide an information searching apparatus, an information searching method, and a storage medium, for enabling all information of search results which the user wants to see most to be seen without being hidden behind other information.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide an information searching apparatus, an information searching method, and a storage medium which can avoid such a situation that information having high matching degrees are mutually overlapped and become difficult to be seen.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide an information searching apparatus, an information searching method, and a storage medium for enabling the user to know at a glance whether information is completely matched or not.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide information searching method and apparatus in which the user can know whether desired information exists in a search result or not without checking each information of all of the search results, and an evaluating efficiency of the search result can be improved.
According to the conventional method, however, although the distance from the origin to the information displaying position is determined on the basis of the matching degree, for example, since an element to decide the position other than the distance, namely, an element such as an angle for a reference direction from the center is determined at random, if the user wants to see the search results in order from the result having a higher matching degree, there is such a drawback that the user cannot decide which information he should see first.
Since the element to decide the position other than the distance is determined at random, there is such a possibility that a plurality of information having near matching degrees is mutually overlapped and displayed, so that they are difficult to be seen.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide an information searching apparatus, an information searching method, and a storage medium, in which the user can see information in order from a higher matching degree on a screen to display search results, and a plurality of information having near matching degrees can be displayed while avoiding such a situation that they are mutually overlapped.